Corporations and government entities seek to substantially reduce unauthorized access to various types of sensitive information. Some systems may reduce or prevent unauthorized access by having users log on to file storage systems with credentials such as user names and passwords. These systems, however, may not prevent authorized users from copying sensitive information and thereby removing sensitive information to one computer or computing system.
Other systems may bind sensitive information to one computer or computing system. However, these systems may be overly restrictive in limiting movement of data. For example, an authorized user may only be able to use the sensitive information at a certain computer.
Thus, there are general needs for system and methods for flexibly securing sensitive files.